


Unplanned Parenthood

by erins_culinary_service



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: Dean's one night stand turns out to be a witch and Sam pays the price.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Unplanned Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dean x Reader  
Characters: Reader, Dean, Toddler!Sam, unnamed witch, Rowena (mentioned)  
Squares Filed: Accidental Kiss - @spndeanbingo  
Warnings: slight angst if you squint, implied smut I think, some fluff, protective Dean  
Word Count: ~4,259  
A/N: After having writers block for a few months and putting a ton of fics into my WIP folder, I've finally had enough inspiration and motivation to write a fic! This is also for the @spnfanficpond week nine weekly writing challenge @mrswhozeewhatsis #Pond S14 Weekly Challenge.
> 
> I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR MY WORK TO BE REPOSTED OR POSTED ON UNOFFICIAL FANFIC SITES. I HAVE ONLY GIVEN PERMISSION FOR MY WORK TO BE POSTED ON AO3 AND TUMBLR.

Normally Dean’s one-night stands were no problem for you. It took some time, but you managed to hide your feelings for him whenever you were in a bar and Dean went home with another girl. This wasn't just any other girl though. Whatever Dean did during their night out left this woman angry, which wouldn't be a problem if she wasn’t a witch. Now here you and Sam were, fighting off the witch in her house to save Dean, who was tied up somewhere.  
  
“Y/N, watch out!” Sam shouted.  
  
Sam tackled you out of the way, getting hit with whatever spell and dust the witch had aimed at you. Your gun fell out of your hand as you both hit the ground. The witch ran to a bookshelf, pulling something out. You reached for your gun and shot at her while she ran towards the front door. Narrowly missing her every time, she got away. You and Sam got up from the ground, checking for any changes from the spell that hit Sam.  
  
“You okay?” you asked.  
  
“Yeah whatever she did, it didn't work or maybe she cast the spell wrong.” Sam responded.  
  
“We should probably head back to the bunker in case the spell is delayed. We might need our books to reverse whatever she did.” You were worried about your best friend. Just because nothing happened right away didn't mean nothing would happen at all.  
  
“I’ll go find Dean. See if you can find out what she took and if there’s any clues to where she went.”  
  
You had the most experience with witches, so the boys usually did whatever you said when you had to deal with them. You couldn’t find any clues regarding the witch, but you were sure she took a spell book from the bookshelf. It was full of them, but she only took a specific one. Probably the one with the cure in it. Sam found Dean tied up, you didn’t even want to know where, and got ready to head back.  
  
“The spell was aimed at Y/N, but we have no idea what she was trying to do.” Sam was in the passenger seat of the Impala catching Dean up on what he missed while he was tied up.  
  
“We’ll figure it out back home, but thanks for taking the hit for me.” You moved up to wrap your arms around Sam’s neck, trying to hug him from you place in the backseat of the Impala. He patted your arm with his hand and laughed.  
  
“Any time, Y/N.”  
  
You noticed Dean’s hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter than he had to during the exchange. You made it back home around two in the morning. Tired, you headed to your room, ready to get some sleep.  
  
***  
  
You felt something small and slightly heavy on top of you as you started to wake up and a voice whispering your name. It sounded like, a child? You immediately woke up to a pair of hazel eyes. You had seen pictures of Sam before. Dean kept a few saved in his wallet and would show them to you just to embarrass Sam. Looking at the child on top of you, was like looking at one of the photographs.  
  
“Sam?” you asked, unsure of what you were seeing.  
  
“I'm hungry. Dean always makes me breakfast, but he told me to make my own breakfast. I can’t reach anything. Can you make me something?” Sam responded.  
  
Sam was a child, maybe about 4 or 5 years old. The witch must have cast a de-aging spell and that's what hit him.  
  
“Sam what do you remember?”  
  
“I was big and now I'm not. I don't know why, but I know you’re my friend and Dean’s my brother. Can I have breakfast now?”  
  
“Um yeah, sure. What exactly do you want to eat?” You asked, confused at how calm Sam was about all this.  
  
Getting up, Sam got off the bed and started running to the kitchen, screaming “Pancakes!” It took you a second to realize a tiny Sam was running around in a building with weapons everywhere. You jumped out of bed and ran after him. You needed to wake Dean up and figure this out.  
  
***  
  
Sam sat on top of the table watching you cook, so that you could watch him while you made pancakes. You were pretty sure it wasn’t safe, but Sam seemed so well behaved. You trusted him not to do anything to get hurt. Although trusting a kid not to hurt themselves didn’t exactly seem like the best idea either. You made a variety of pancakes from strawberry to chocolate chip. If you and Sam didn’t eat them all you were sure Dean would. You couldn't help but wonder if he was always this well behaved or if he still retained some things from before the spell. After serving Sam and then yourself, you watched him happily eat while you waited for Dean to enter, knowing he would smell the coffee and bacon you also made. Right on cue, Dean came in and headed straight for the coffee pot.  
“Dean, we need to talk.” He just grunted until a small voice chimed in.  
  
“Dean, Y/N made pancakes!” Sam had a mouthful of pancakes as he spoke. Dean's whole body stiffened as he slowly turned around and faced the table where you and a smiling toddler Sam were sitting.  
  
“Like I said: we need to talk.”  
  
***  
  
You knew Dean took care of Sam when they were younger, but seeing him actually do it was something else altogether. He picked it up easily, remembering everything and showing you what Sam liked and how to care for him. You had never seen anyone take care of a child the way Dean did with Sam.  
  
It had been a week since Sam changed and you got into the habit of taking care of him. Dean had been trying to find a way to reverse the spell and find the witch that did this to his brother. He felt guilty and made it his job to find a way to get Sam back to normal. He dove head first into his research and you helped when you could. Research would have gone a lot faster if you were both looking, but Sam was still a toddler and needed to be taken care of. You and Dean had to switch off shifts taking care of him.  
  
As time went on Dean started to get frustrated when he couldn't find answers. You got into a fight with him when he started going to bars and not coming back until the next morning. It wouldn’t have bothered you if he didn’t start abandoning his shifts to take care of Sam, leaving you alone to do it. You caught him before he could sneak out of the bunker one night.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going, Winchester?” You stood at the door, leaning on the frame.  
  
“Out.” Dean curtly answered.  
  
You grabbed his arm when he tried to push past you to leave his room.  
  
“I don't think so, you're staying in tonight. It’s your turn to take care of Sam.”  
  
“Says who, you? It's not like you’re my girlfriend. Sam’s not our kid.”  
  
That hurt.  
  
“No, I'm just the girl whose been taking care of your brother like he’s my kid this entire time because you're the one who keeps trying to drown yourself in whiskey and women just to forget that we haven't found a way to change Sam back! Maybe if you kept it in your pants once in a while we wouldn't be in this mess.” you shouted.  
  
“So, this is my fault?! Why, because I wanted to have a good time?” Dean shouted back.  
  
“No, it's your fault because you pissed off a witch. I'm surprised this is the first time we've had this problem considering your love them and leave them attitude.”  
  
“That's not why she was mad!”  
  
“Dean, are you leaving again?” a small voice said at the door. “Is that why you and Y/N keep fighting?”  
  
You stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before he turned and picked up Sam.  
  
“No, Sammy, I'm staying in tonight.”  
  
You never saw Sam as happy as he was when Dean said those words. After that, Dean stopped going out and traded shifts when it came to research and watching Sam again.  
  
***  
  
Dean hated fighting with Y/N. He knew it wasn't fair to leave her alone in the bunker taking care of Sam. That was his responsibility, he should be taking care of him and finding a way to reverse the spell or at the very least leave the research to her. She knew more about witches than either of them did. He'd be lying if he didn't say that watching Y/N take care of Sam wasn't doing something to him though. He’s loved her for so long, but he never thought he could have her. Instead he settled for just picturing her whenever he was with someone else, saying her name instead of whoever he was with. Something that didn't make those women happy. That's what got him into this situation in the first place.  
  
Now whenever she was helping with Sam, Dean’s mind would imagine she was taking care of their son. He needed another way to release the tension even it was just for a night. When she refused to let him leave that night, he said things he immediately regretted. He loved the way she fought with him and it was taking everything in his power not to kiss her. He would have if Sam didn't snap him out of it. He couldn't keep doing this, he needed to tell her how he felt and soon before he went insane.  
  
Things around the bunker started changing slowly. Sam wanted to sleep in the same room as Dean and Y/N, which lead to sleepovers in the Dean cave and eventually both of them moving into Dean’s room. Dean moved Sam's TV into his room so that everyone could have something bigger than his laptop to watch movies on. Dean had never felt this happy before, not even with Lisa and Ben. Seeing Sam and Y/N in his arms every night, it made him feel complete. Even switching off on hunts, he was always happy to come home and see Y/N in his bed with Sam sleeping, waiting for him to come home or feeling Y/N slip into bed after her hunts when she could sneak off to sleep in her old room.  
  
Dean tried not to screw up the pretend family he had, but he always screwed up. Maybe if he would've just gotten up to make Sam breakfast the morning after his hunt like he asked instead of letting him wake Y/N up so he could sleep just a little longer, things would’ve been different. He wouldn't have kissed her. He knew once he saw her face, the happy life they were pretending to have would be over.  
  
***  
  
Sam woke Y/N up again asking for breakfast, something she was getting used too. They both tried not to wake up Dean as they made their way to the kitchen. This had become the new morning routine. Dean always wanted to sleep in after a hunt, so Y/N made everyone breakfast when Sam woke up. It started to feel like they were a family and Y/N didn't want to let it go, but she knew she would have to. Eventually, Sam was going to be back to his older self and things would go back to normal. Dean came into the kitchen, headed towards his coffee, then to Y/N, the way he always did when she cooked breakfast. Sam already had his food and was sitting at the table.  
  
“Dean! The secret password is Cookietacular!” Sam shouted after solving the puzzle on the back of the box of cereal Dean got for them.  
  
“Mmhmm” he mumbled, indulging Sam as he came over to grab his plate. Y/N turned to him and handed his plate to him.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
He grabbed her waist and kissed her lips. Something Dean had seen his parents do when he was younger, something he didn't mean to do and he froze slowly moving back to see Y/N’s reaction to what he just did. Gently, she placed her arms around his neck and guided him towards her lips to kiss him again. He put his plate down and wrapped both of his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.  
  
“Eww,” Sam said loudly. Laughing Y/N pulled away, breaking the kiss. They both smiled and took their plates to eat with Sam.  
  
***  
  
Three months and still no sign of the witch or a spell to get Sam back. The only change was your relationship with Dean. After your first kiss, Dean started taking you and Sam on dates when one of you wasn't hunting. To anyone who didn't know the truth, you looked like a happy family. Two parents laughing and playing with their young son. Some days you thought Dean didn't want a solution, but you knew Dean wanted his brother back more than anything. Watching a movie in Dean’s room, Sam was curled up on Dean’s chest while you lay beside him in his bed. Dean kept a protective arm around both of you, just like he had every night.  
  
“Maybe we should call Rowena for help tomorrow,” you whispered, trying not to wake Sam.  
  
“Yeah, that's worked out well for us before.”  
  
“It has, and Sam said she was trying harder to be a better person before this happened. It's been three months and we haven't found the witch or a way to get Sam back. We don't even know what spell she used, nothing we've tried has worked. We need help Dean. Outside help.”  
  
Dean was stubborn as usual, but you knew exactly what to say to get him to agree with you.  
  
“If we ask her for help, we can stop dividing our time between Sam and research.” You got up on your elbow and looked into his eyes. He knew exactly what you were doing, but didn’t try to stop you. “We could focus all our time on Sam” --you leaned down to kiss his lips-- “and us.” Kissing him again, he groaned and tightened his arm around you.  
  
“Just give me one more week. If we still haven’t found anything by then, I’ll call her myself.” Sam moved himself higher on Dean’s chest tucking his head under Dean’s neck and wrapping an arm around his neck, something he did when he was cold. You moved to grab the blanket on the bed, pulling it to cover the three of you.  
  
“What if we can't fix this, Dean?” you asked.  
  
“We will. I'll make sure we do.”  
  
“But if we-"  
  
“If we can't, maybe I can have a second chance at making sure Sammy doesn't get into this life, hell, maybe he won't even have to know about it at all. It's not like he knows we hunt. He just thinks we're working. I'll understand if you want to leave though. You've taken good care of him and I'm sorry for ditching you when this all started. I can't expect you to stick around and help me raise Sam again when we just started dating.”  
  
You grabbed Dean's face and kissed him again.  
“I'm not going anywhere, Winchester. I love you both too much to leave.”  
  
“You love me?”  
  
“I love you, Dean Winchester, and not the same way I love Sam. I only love him like a brother.”  
  
“I love you too, Y/N."  
  
You kissed him again, until you were too tired to stay awake. You can't remember ever feeling this happy.  
  
***  
  
Dean stared at Y/N and Sam sleeping on top of him. He knew he needed to try and get Sam back to normal, but if he couldn't, if Sam was stuck this way, Dean promised himself that he was going to give Sam as close to the apple pie life as he could. A mother, a father, and the happy childhood he deserved. If Y/N stayed through all this, he swore he was going to marry her. His protective grip on Sam and Y/N tightened. He failed his family so many times before, but if this was a second chance to do it over, he’ll take it, and he’ll be damned if he fails them again.  
  
***  
  
They didn’t get a full week like Dean wanted. He knew that they weakened the bunkers warding in the past, but he never expected anyone to be dumb enough to try and break in. That’s exactly what happened when a demon saw them in town with a young Sam. Sam wanted to play a board game and Y/N was setting it up so they could have a game night, while Dean cooked burgers. He heard the door to the bunker open and ran to the library when he heard Y/N shout his name. Y/N was holding Sam in her arms ready to run to protect Sam, while four demons stood at the stairs of the bunker. Two stood at the top, blocking the entrance to the garage and the bunker door, while one started to speak as he descended to the bottom of the stairs to meet with another demon who had his eyes trained on Y/N and Sam.  
  
“Well, looks like it’s true. This makes everything so much easier. Kill the helpless little Winchester and make our lives easier,” the demon laughed.  
  
“That’s if you make it out of here alive,” Dean responded grabbing the demon knife from the top of the shelf that Sam couldn’t reach, tossing the angel blade he also kept there to Y/N. Catching it in one hand with Sam in her other arm, she was ready for whatever was about to happen next.  
  
“Y/N-”  
  
“Protect Sammy, got it.”  
  
“Good, then run!” Dean rushed towards the demons standing in front of him, killing one and fighting the other. Y/N took off towards the dungeon knowing that if she could get Sam inside the devil’s trap, he would be safe. Two demons followed after her. Y/N had the upper hand knowing that the demons had no idea where anything in the bunker would be. That gave her enough time to make it to the dungeon with Sam. She managed to open the door and get Sam inside the devil's trap before she heard the footsteps of the demons approaching the dungeon.  
  
“No matter what happens Sammy, I want you to stay inside this big circle got it?” He nodded before looking behind her.  
  
“Watch out!” Sam shouted.  
  
Y/N turned around ready to strike the demon behind her with the angel blade. The demon dodged her attack and she prepared to strike again. Y/N kicked the demon sending him sliding onto the ground. She closed the door before the second demon could come in and find Sam. The demon got up off the ground and eyed her as she guarded the door. A second demon entered the room obviously looking for Sam.  
  
“The files, they’re a secret door, the boy’s inside.” The first demon spoke before running to tackle Y/N to the ground. Struggling, she managed to flip him over and plunge her angel blade into his chest. The second demon was opening the door, revealing a frightened Sam behind it. Y/N ran to kill the second demon, but it turned around and used its powers to send her flying across the room. She hit the wall and fell to the floor.  
  
“Y/N!” Sam was about to run out of the dungeon before he remembered what Y/N said.  
  
The demon flashed his black eyes at him, before taking the angel blade out of the other body in the room and closing in on Y/N. “Dean, help!” Scared, Sam yelled knowing Dean would be able to make things better. Dean ran into the room, a cut on his arm from his fight with the demons. He ran straight for the demon, pushing him into the devil’s trap and quickly pulling Sam out. Groaning, Y/N tried to get up, Sam running to help her as much as he could. Dean walked into the dungeon and killed the demon with the demon knife. He ran back towards Y/N and Sam to help her up off the ground, making sure she was able to stand on her own, before letting her go.  
  
“Dean, your arm.” Sam stared at the blood sliding down Dean’s arm.  
  
“It’s okay, Sammy. I’ll be fine.”  
  
“I’ll take care of it, Sammy. We’re just glad you’re okay.” Y/N picked up Sam and kissed his head, Dean watching her every move. He knew in that moment he would never love anyone the way he loved her. She was willing to put her life on the line for Sam, just like he would. If he was going to raise Sam all over again, there was no one else that he would want by his side. Dean also knew that if Sam stayed this way, his family wouldn’t be safe.  
  
After they got rid of the bodies, Y/N took them to the infirmary, making sure Sam wasn’t hurt in any way before cleaning up Dean’s arm.  
  
“Lucky for you, it’s not going to need stitches. I just need to clean it and wrap it, just to be safe.” Dean put his hand on hers, leaning in for a kiss that Y/N happily returned.  
  
“Dean.” Y/N whispered against his lips.  
  
“Yeah?” He responded, wrapping his uninjured arm around her waist.  
  
“Sam’s in the room and I need to clean up your arm.”  
  
Dean groaned, “Fine.”  
  
She kissed his lips quickly again. “You’re cute when you pout.”  
  
“I wasn’t pouting.”  
  
“Yes, you were!” Sam responded with a smile on his face, making Y/N laugh.  
  
“I’m calling Rowena first thing tomorrow,” Dean whispered.  
  
“Why not call her tonight?”  
  
“Because I’m going to spend tonight strengthening the warding on the bunker. I don’t want this to happen again anytime soon if Rowena needs time to fix things.”  
  
“Thanks for protecting us.” Y/N worked on wrapping Dean’s arm while she spoke. Dean used the hand she wasn’t working on to stroke his thumb on her lips.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me. I’ll do it again in a heartbeat.”  
  
“I know, but don’t do anything that’ll get yourself killed. We still need you.” Y/N finished working on his arm, Dean taking the opportunity to wrap both around her and pull her in for another long kiss.  
  
“Why don’t you and Sam go watch a movie? I’ll be in after I finish working on the bunker.”  
  
“Okay, but don’t stay up too late. You still need to call Rowena in the morning.”  
  
***  
  
You realized you should've called Rowena months ago. Not only was she able to find a spell to get Sam back to normal, but she also found where the witch had been hiding. Rowena kept tabs on her in case she ever wanted to restart the mega coven. Apparently, the witch had a habit of doing this. She would get angry and cast random spells on people, spells that would usually kill them. You figured she cast a de-aging spell to keep you and the Winchesters busy. All you had to do was wait until a few days for Rowena’s spell to reverse the original since it was active so long, and Sam would be back to normal. Dean spent time with you and Sam, trying to make the most of the time he had before Sam was back to his normal self. Dean knew he still had to stop the witch from causing trouble, so he packed his bag and took off to kill her, promising he’d be back before Sam changed.  
  
***  
  
True to his word Dean called letting you know that he would be back home that night. Sam, still small, wanted to wait up for him after he found out. You were in Dean’s bed watching movies waiting for him to come home. Sam fell asleep next to you trying, but failing, to stay awake. You were getting worried when midnight struck and Dean hadn't come back, until you heard the door from the bunker open. Dean showered and changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt before heading into the room with you. He smiled at the sight of you in his bed with Sam sleeping next to you. He got into bed, kissing you and adjusting Sam so that he could have you both in his arms.  
  
“Dean! You’re home.” Sam woke for a moment and struggled to keep his eyes open.  
  
“I am, Sammy. Go back to sleep.” Dean didn’t even finish his sentence before Sam fell back asleep. Making sure he couldn’t hear what he was going to say next, Dean turned his head to you.  
  
“She's dead.”  
  
“Good, now we just need to wait for Sam to change back. Should be sometime in the next couple of days.”  
  
***  
  
You woke the next morning when you felt something heavy crushing you. Opening your eyes, you saw why. There was a giant on top of you. How Dean managed not to wake up with Sam's weight on top of him you will never know.  
  
“Sam!” you shouted, wrapping your arms around the giant to hug him, waking him up in the process. Startled by your shout, Dean woke to protect his family, only to be greeted by the sight of his baby brother all grown up again.  
  
“Can someone make me breakfast, please?” Sam joked, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
***  
  
Dean came back to his room and was greeted by his favorite thing on Earth besides Sam: you in bed wearing one of his shirts. Sam was already asleep, finally moving the last of his stuff back into his room. Dean was ecstatic when you agreed to stay in his room after Sam was back to normal. Getting in bed, he wasn't expecting the conversation that you started.  
  
“So, you never told me what you did to make the witch so angry.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“She was aiming at me the entire time. She didn’t even try to hit Sam. I would’ve been the one hit by that spell if he hadn’t pushed me out of the way. It doesn't make sense: she was pissed at you, but wanted to curse me. Why?”  
  
Dean refused to meet your eyes when he spoke.  
  
“I kind of kept saying your name instead of hers that night.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s happened more than once, and no girl likes that; trust me. I think she was trying to punish me by taking out her anger on you. I'm just glad it wasn't a spell that could kill you or Sam.”  
  
“I guess you won’t be saying the wrong name in bed anymore.”  
  
Dean grabbed your leg and shifted you on top of him. Laughing you looked down at him gazing into those green eyes you loved so much.  
  
“Now that Sammy’s out of the room, how about we find out?”


End file.
